Smak wojny
by Estme
Summary: Co by się działo z uczniami Hogwartu, gdyby pokonanie Voldemorta zajęło Potterowi kilka ładnych lat? Czy zmieniliby się w bezlitosnych zabójców? A co z dziećmi czystej krwi? Jak reagowaliby dorośli, którzy wychowali się w czasie Drugiej Wojny? Cienie przeszłości oplatają powoli każdego... Miniaturka o żołnierzu, który upadł.


*Muzyka: K.M.S ft. ADR, Ergo, Faber, Klaudia Lipka –Człowiek popełnia błędy*

— Boję się, Lair — szepczesz cicho, patrząc w gwiazdy. — Boję się, że to wszystko, ten koszmar, znów się zacznie. Że on wróci, a wraz z nim cały ten koszmar — dodajesz, wtulając się mocniej w czarnowłosego.

— Wojna skończyła się ponad rok temu, Blackey — odpowiada, głaszcząc cię po włosach. — On już nie wróci, nigdy więcej nikogo nie skrzywdzi. Nie ważne, co mówią inni, Mała, on zginął, to wszystko się skończyło.

_Nie prawda, on może dalej żyć, nie znaleźli ciała_ – zaprzeczasz w myślach, jednak w odpowiedzi opierasz głowę na jego klatce piersiowej, pragnąc ponownie czuć się kochaną i bezpieczną. Chcesz, tak jak kiedyś, usłyszeć szybsze bicie jego serca i poczuć rozlewające się po twym ciele ciepło, jednak, zamiast tego, odczuwasz jedynie strach, który towarzyszy ci od tak wielu lat. Od momentu, w którym zdecydowałaś walczyć za magiczną Anglię i po raz pierwszy stanęłaś na froncie, sprzeciwiając się swej rodzinie. Z trudem powstrzymujesz łzy, blokując napływające wspomnienia. Zamykasz oczy. _Nic nie jest już takie samo, jak wcześniej _– stwierdzasz z żalem. Bierzesz głęboki oddech, przywierając mocniej do przytulającego cię mocniej bruneta. Czujesz jego charakterystyczny zapach i uśmiechasz się smutno, odrzucając od siebie wszystkie złe myśli. Nie możesz przecież wiedzieć, że to już koniec, że nigdy więcej już go nie zobaczysz. Liczy się tylko ta chwila, ty i Lair, a przeszłość i przyszłość nie są ważne.

* * *

— Nie! — z twych ust wydobywa się przerażony wrzask, zrywasz się na równe nogi, automatycznie sięgając po różdżkę.

Rozglądasz się dookoła, szukając zagrożenia, którego nie ma. Patrzysz tępo w ciemną ścianę oblepioną plakatami przedstawiający twoich ulubionych artystów. Powoli zaczynasz uświadamiać sobie, gdzie jesteś i co się stało. Siadasz z powrotem na łóżku, a po twoich policzkach zaczynają płynąć łzy. Mrugasz nieustannie powiekami, próbując pozbyć się sprzed oczu obrazów z przeszłości. Przyciskasz kolana do brody, obejmując je rękami i zaczynasz kołysać się w tył i w przód, szlochając cicho. Minął już rok od czasu, gdy po raz ostatni stanęłaś na bitewnym polu. Rok od czasu, gdy Potter pokonał Voldemorta. Minął rok od dnia, w którym pożegnałaś swych bliskich i odeszłaś z czarodziejskiego świata, a jednak wciąż masz przed sobą widok setek zakrwawionych, często porozrywanych ciał. W dalszym ciągu słyszysz bitewny zgiełk; huk zaklęć, krzyki walczących ludzi, wrzaski rannych, dla których często ostatnią rzeczą, jaką ujrzeli była śmierć ich kompanów. Pamiętasz rozpacz rodzin, które dowiadywały się, że ich bliscy polegli na wojnie. Czy cieszyli się, że wam udało się przeżyć? A może przeklinali, że to nie wy polegliście? Kręcisz głową, zastanawiając się czy kiedykolwiek uda ci się w pełni zapomnieć o tym, co było.

* * *

_— __Padnij! — krzyczysz do Arianny, widząc celującego w nią śmierciożercę. _

_Jest jednak za późno, blondynka odwraca się w momencie, w którym dosięga jej białe zaklęcie. Patrzysz z przerażeniem na krew rozbryzgującą się na wszystkie strony, gdy dziewczyna upada. Automatycznie wymierzasz w wroga i rzucasz klątwę, a potem rzucasz się w kierunku przyjaciółki. Nie zwracasz uwagi, na otaczający cię tłum. Nie obchodzi cię, że właśnie zabiłaś człowieka. W tej chwili liczy się tylko życie jednej z nielicznych osób, które poparły twą decyzję. Padasz na kolana, przy aurorce, patrząc z przerażeniem na krew wsiąkającą w jej mundur. Wstrzymujesz oddech, gdy unosi delikatnie głowę i spogląda na ciebie zamglonymi szarymi oczami, w których widzisz ból. Uśmiecha się smutno i mówi:_

_— __Mila, powiedz… powiedz Damianowi, że… że go… ko… kochałam. — Jej głos jest słaby, ledwo słyszany, a jednak dodaje: — Że… Żegnaj, Mila. — Zamyka oczy, a jej głowa opada bezwładnie na ziemię._

_— __Aria — szepczesz, nie mogąc w to uwierzyć._

_Słone łzy spływają po twych policzkach. Zaciskasz mocniej dłoń na różdżce i zrywasz się na równe nogi, a w twojej głowie jest jedynie jedna myśl. Musisz ją pomścić. _

* * *

Krzyk zamiera w twoim gardle. Otwierasz oczy, w których widać przerażenie. Rozglądasz się, nie potrafiąc stwierdzić gdzie jesteś. Zaciskasz dłonie na kołdrze i z całych sił próbujesz opanować oddech. Drżysz, widząc przed oczami twarze zmarłych przyjaciół. Nie płaczesz, od dawna nie uroniłaś żadnej łzy, zamiast tego spoglądasz pustym wzrokiem w sufit, starając się zapomnieć o tym wszystkim, co powoli zaczyna cię wykańczać. Pamiętasz jak mówili, że wy, ci którzy przeżyli, jesteście bohaterami. Twierdzili, że z czasem pogodzicie się z tym, co się stało i nauczycie się żyć w nowym świecie.

— Gówno prawda — mamroczesz, wstając z łóżka.

Idziesz, chwiejąc się na boki, do biurka i wyciągasz paczkę papierosów. Przyciskasz je do siebie i, chociaż wiesz, że nie powinnaś, podchodzisz do okna, otwierając je na oścież. Chłodne powietrze wpada do pomieszczenia, a ty oddychasz głęboko, starając się uspokoić. Siadasz na parapecie, a potem zapalasz drżącymi rękoma pierwszego papierosa, mimo iż umysł krzyczy, żebyś przestała. Ignorujesz go zaciągając się dymem. _Jakie to żałosne _\- myślisz. _Gdyby mnie matka widziała z pewnością wpadłaby w szał, bo przecież nam, czystej krwi, nie wypada korzystać z mugolskich używek._ Uśmiechasz się krzywo. Nikotyna działa na ciebie zbawiennie, drżenie zaczyna ustawać, a spokój wypełnia twój umysł. Jesteś uzależniona, wiesz o tym, ale nie możesz przestać. Za bardzo boisz się, że wtedy skończy się również to, co sprawiło, że jeszcze nie oszalałaś – złudne poczucie, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Kręcisz głową, zapalając kolejnego papierosa i rozmyślając o tym, co było. Od wojny minęły dwa lata. Dwa lata pełne bólu, smutku, błagań o zapomnienie i conocnych koszmarów, w których ponownie znajdowałaś się na polu bitwy. Koszmarów, w których raz po raz musiałaś przeżywać śmierć bliskich osób. W dalszym ciągu pamiętasz słowa pracowników Ministerstwa, którzy zapewniali, że nie minie rok, a ty i twoi towarzysze znowu zaczniecie cieszyć się życiem i staniesz się normalnymi nastolatkami. Uśmiechasz się ironicznie. Ty będąca normalną nastolatką? Dobre sobie, prawda? Odkąd odwróciłaś się od rodziny, musiałaś sobie radzić sama. Któż by pomyślał, że czystokrwista czarownica może stanąć przeciwko zasadom swego świata? Jesteś dzieckiem wojny – wychowałaś się walcząc. Hogwart nie był już bezpiecznym miejscem, gdy zaczęłaś do niego uczęszczać. Wciągnięta w Ruch Oporu nieustannie ryzykowałaś życie. Przenoszenie wiadomości, przeprowadzanie licznych oddziałów, szpiegowanie, co to dla ciebie? Robiłaś to wiele razy, zbyt wiele. A potem przyszła twoja kolej, byś stanęła w ogniu walki. Dali ci mundur, nową różdżkę, wysłali na tygodniowe szkolenie i kazali walczyć. I walczyłaś, chociaż nieraz wydawało ci się to bezcelowe.

* * *

_Biegniesz w stronę Damiana, omijając porozrywane zwłoki, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że gdzieś tam może być kolejne zaklęcie, które zostanie aktywowane, gdy tylko nadepniesz na niewidzialne bariery. Dobiegasz do niego i padasz na kolana, patrząc tępo na wielką ranę, z której sączy się szkarłatna krew. Po twoich policzkach kolejny raz spływają łzy, a ty unosisz delikatnie jego głowę, układając ją na swych kolanach. Łkasz cicho, powtarzając by cię nie zostawiał. Wstrzymujesz oddech gdy otwiera oczy. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, ale z twojego gardła nie wydobywa się żaden dźwięk. Patrzysz na niego, wiedząc, że to już koniec. _

_— __Walcz — szepcze, a ty nie rozumiesz, o co mu chodzić. — Cokolwiek się stanie walcz, Blackey — dodaje jeszcze ciszej. Zamyka oczy, a potem ostatni raz mówi: — Kocham cię, siostrzyczko._

* * *

— Przepraszam, Damian — szepczesz cicho, spoglądając na czarny nagrobek. — Ja po prostu… po prostu nie daję sobie już rady. To wszystko jest takie… beznadziejne. Ty nie żyjesz, Lair gdzieś zniknął, a ja potrafię już dalej udawać, że wszystko jest dobrze. — Po twoich policzkach zaczynają spływać łzy. — Pamiętasz jak mówili, że po wojnie wszystko będzie dobrze? Pamiętasz jak snuliśmy plany, co zrobimy gdy to wszystko się skończy? Wtedy wydawało mi się to takie piękne, ale teraz wiem, że okłamywaliśmy samych siebie. Minęły trzy lata a nic nie jest takie, jak myśleliśmy. Nie wiem jak mam dłużej żyć. Nie mogę dłużej żyć — dodajesz po chwili, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. — Kazałeś mi walczyć — ciągniesz po kilku minutach milczenia — tyle że ja już nie potrafię. To wszystko mnie przerasta. Wiem, że nie powinnam, ale… muszę to zrobić. Mam nadzieję, że mnie zrozumiesz.

Wciągasz głęboko powietrze, a potem drżącą ręką wyciągasz różdżkę. Wahasz się. Z jednej strony w dalszym ciągu chcesz żyć, a z drugiej to wszystko już dawno przerosło twoje możliwości. Nie chcesz dłużej cierpieć. Zagryzasz wargę, powtarzając sobie, że dasz radę. Przykładasz magiczny patyk, jak często żartem nazywał go Lair, do głowy. Chcesz wyszeptać słowa zaklęcia, ale nie możesz. Coś cię blokuje, nie pozwalając odebrać sobie życia. Zaciskasz mocno powieki, przeklinając w myślach to jak bardzo jesteś słaba. Zamierzasz już opuścić różdżkę, gdy przed oczami zaczynają przelatywać wszystkie twoje wspomnienia. Chwytasz pewniej swą _broń_. Już się nie wahasz, wiesz, że popełniasz błąd, a jednak świadomość, że mogłabyś pozostać na tym świecie za bardzo cię przytłacza. Bierzesz głęboki oddech. _Avada Kedavra._ _Też cię kocham, braciszku_ – myślisz i zapada ciemność.

* * *

**Tak właściwie to nie wiem, co to jest. Na początku był to tekst napisany całkowicie w mugolskim klimacie, został jednak przerobiony na specjalne życzenie mojej przyjaciółki. Miało być o wojnie, bólu i brak nadziei, a wyszło, jak wyszło. Jeśli komuś się podoba - proszę, niech zostawi komentarz. **


End file.
